Fajerwerki
14 stycznia 2011 11 czerwca 2012 | długość = 22:40 | reżyseria = Sam Liu | scenariusz = Greg Weisman | animacja = MOI Animation, Inc. | poprzedni = 101 | następny = 103 }}„'Fajerwerki'” – drugi odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu „Liga Młodych” i drugi ogółem. Jego amerykańska premiera odbyła się 14 stycznia 2011 roku na kanale Cartoon Network, natomiast polska premiera odbyła się 11 czerwca 2012 roku na kanale Cartoon Network. Opis :Mały Flash, Robin i Wodnik zostają porwani przez genomorfy projektu Kadmus, które planują sklonować ich i pozbyć się oryginałów. Streszczenie W swoim biurze, Mark Desmond zgłosił ostatnie zdarzenia z Kadmus inwestorom. Opowiedział historie ataku i pojmania Wodnika, Robina i Małego Flasha, po czym chciał się dowiedzieć, co ma z nimi zrobić. L-1 i L-3 nakazali naukowcowi pobrać materiał genetyczny i pozbyć się dawców. Kiedy na mieście wystrzeliwane były fajerwerki z okazji dnia niepodległości, trzej pomocnicy byli nieprzytomni uwięzieni w kapsułach w 42 podziemnym piętrze. Nieznany głos w myślach nakazał im się obudzić i zrobiwszy to, zauważyli stojącego przed nimi Superboya. Mały Flash rozpoczął rozmowę z klonem, kiedy to Desmond zlecił doktor Spence przygotowanie sekwencji klonowania. Następnie naukowiec nakazał Strażnikowi odciągnąć klona od kapsuł z pomocnikami. Mężczyzna początkowo nie poparł tego planu, jednak jego G-Gnom przekonał go telepatycznie do zaleceń Desmonda. Pomocnicy zauważyli, że klon potrafi rozmawiać, więc Wodnik zapytał o to, jak się wychowywał. Superboy zdradził, że G-Gnomy nauczyły go podstawowych czynności i dały mu wiedzę o świecie, jednak nigdy nie widział żadnej z tych rzeczy. Bohaterowie starali się nakłonić go do pomocy, w zamian za pokazanie wszystkiego, czego Kadmos mu nie pokazał i pozwolą mu spotkać się z Supermanem. Nagle pojawił się Desmond, który wyśmiał propozycje pomocników. Spence rozpoczęła sekwencję klonowania, a Strażnik eskortował Superboya, którego G-Gnom telepatycznie rozkazał mu iść do kapsuły. Krzycząc z bólu, Wodnik zadał pytanie: „co w takie sytuacji zrobiłby Superman”, co klon usłyszał i zmusił się do powrotu. Młodzieniec zaatakował Strażnika i Desmonda, po czym uwolnił Wodnika, kiedy Robin uwalniał Małego Flasha. Zaraz po tym zaczęli kierować się do wyjścia, niszcząc za sobą wybuchowymi batarangami komory klonowania. Rozwścieczony Mark nakazał wszystkim Genomorfom spróbować złapać uciekinierów. Bohaterowie chcieli uciec szybem windy, gdzie Superboy odkrył, że nie potrafi latać. Mimo wszystko udało mu się wdrapać na górę, jednak był rozczarowany ze swoich umiejętności. Podczas dalszej ucieczki, klon słyszał wskazówki w swojej głowie, którymi doprowadził drużynę w ślepy zaułek. Robin jednak nie poddał się i przeprowadził przyjaciół przez kanały wentylacyjne. Desmon próbował ich śledzić za pomocą czujników ruchu, ale Robin zdążył włamać się do kamer bezpieczeństwa. Po wyjściu z kanałów i zgubieniu wrogów, Mały Flash rozbiegł się po schodach, ogłuszając przeciwników, a Superboy zniszczył za nim całą klatkę schodową. W tym samym czasie Desmond zrezygnował z pościgu i udał się po coś wartościowego z projektu Hitu Sezonu. Bohaterowie ciągle próbowali się wydostać, ale było za późno na przedarcie się przez mechaniczne drzwi. Nagle za nimi pojawiła się cała armia Genomorfów, która telepatycznie osłabiła herosów z wyjątkiem Superboya. Chłopak dowiaduje się, że to Dubbilex stał za głosem w jego głowie, który wyraźnie pomógł mu w ucieczce. Naukowiec wyjaśnia, że „projekt Kr” jest ich największym sukcesem, który może zapewnić wolność reszcie Genomorfów. Rozmowę przerwał Desmond, który myśląc, że może wszystko naprawić, wypił fiolkę substancji, która zmieniła go w gigantycznego potwora – Hit Sezonu. Rozpoczęła się walka z niezwykle silnym przeciwnikiem, który nie chciał dać za wygraną. Podczas wymiany ciosów z Wodnikiem, drużyna wpada na pomysł, aby użyć filarów podtrzymujących sufit do zatrzymania potwora. Kolejno zmuszają Hit Sezonu do zrujnowania odpowiednich elementów budynku, a następnie na środku sali powalają przeciwnika, kiedy Robin wysadza ostatni z filarów. Cały budynek się zapada, a spod gruzów wychodzą bohaterowie, których osłonił Superboy. Wiedząc, że Hit Sezonu jest ogłuszony, Mały Flash pokazał klonowi księżyc, kiedy nagle przyleciała cała Liga Sprawiedliwych. Po krótkiej niezręcznej i cichej chwili, Superboy wyszedł krok przed drużynę i wyjaśnił, że jest klonem Superman. To zaskakuje zarówno Batmana i Człowieka ze Stali, którzy żądają więcej wyjaśnień. Pewna część Ligi zajęła się aresztowaniem Desmonda, kiedy Marsjanin Łowca i Wonder Woman zachęcali Supermana do porozmawiania ze swoim klonem. Bohater jednak się nie zgodził i odleciał po kilku słowach. W tym samym czasie Batman wyraźnie nie był zadowolony, nie pochwalał tego, że oszukali Ligę i zagrozili życia, po czym zakazał im zachowywać się tak ponownie. Pomocnicy jednak zostali naprzeciw swoich mentorów i stwierdzili, że zrobili to, do czego zostali przeszkoleni. Te słowa sprawiają, że Batman zastanawiał się, co uczynić z tym faktem. Batman poinformował młodych bohaterów, że Liga zgodziła się na utworzenie oddziału dla nich, ale pod warunkiem, że będą działać na jej zasadach. Red Tornado zgłosił się jako opiekun, a Black Canary zaoferowała swoją pomoc jako trenerka. Mroczny Rycerz zastrzegł, że Liga Młodych będzie pojawiać się jedynie na tajnych misjach, a większe akcje wciąż będą należeć do Ligi Sprawiedliwych. Po chwili Batman wprowadza piątego członka zespołu, siostrzenicę Marsjanina Łowcy – Marsjankę. W tym samym czasie w Waszyngtonie trwała przebudowa Kadmos. Strażnik został umieszczony jako główny zarządca, a doktor Spence została głównym naukowcem. Mężczyzna przysięga, że stworzą łagodniejszą firmę, bez tajnych projektów hodowlanych i bez używania G-Gnomów do kontroli umysłu. W międzyczasie Błysk rozpatrywał, czy umieszczenie Strażnika jako zarządcy to dobry pomysł. Wyraźnie byli zaniepokojeni utratą projektu Kr i zaangażowaniem młodych pomocników. L-1 był jednak przekonany, że dzięki temu mogą być same korzyści. Tytuł * Tytuł odcinka odnosi się do święta narodowego, w trakcie którego odbywa się akcja epizodu i które związane jest z fajerwerkami. Obsada |- | | style="text-align:center" | Dick Grayson/Robin | style="text-align:center" | Jesse McCartney | style="text-align:center" | Grzegorz Drojewski |- | | style="text-align:center" | M'gann M'orzz/Marsjanka | style="text-align:center" | Danica McKellar | style="text-align:center" | Katarzyna Łaska |- | | style="text-align:center" | Conner Kent/Superboy | style="text-align:center" rowspan="2" | Nolan North | style="text-align:center" | Karol Wróblewski |- | | style="text-align:center" | Kal-El/Superman | style="text-align:center" | Robert Tondera |- | | style="text-align:center" | Kaldur'ahm/Wodnik | style="text-align:center" | Khary Payton | style="text-align:center" | Jakub Szydłowski |- | | style="text-align:center" | Wally West/Mały Flash | style="text-align:center" | Jason Spisak | style="text-align:center" | Klaudiusz Kaufmann |- | | style="text-align:center" | Mark Desmond/Hit Sezonu | style="text-align:center" | René Auberjonois | style="text-align:center" | Wojciech Paszkowski |- | | style="text-align:center" | Barry Allen/Flash | style="text-align:center" | George Eads | style="text-align:center" | Marcin Przybylski |- | | style="text-align:center" | L-1 | style="text-align:center" | Miguel Ferrer | style="text-align:center" | Krzysztof Cybiński |- | | style="text-align:center" | Jim Harper/Strażnik | style="text-align:center" | Jacek Król | style="text-align:center" | Crispin Freeman |- | | style="text-align:center" | Bruce Wayne/Batman | style="text-align:center" | Bruce Greenwood | style="text-align:center" | Robert Czebotar |- | | style="text-align:center" | Orin/Aquaman | style="text-align:center" rowspan="2" | Phil LaMarr | style="text-align:center" | Paweł Szczesny |- | | style="text-align:center" | Dubbilex | style="text-align:center" | Bartosz Martyna |- | | style="text-align:center" | L-3 | style="text-align:center" | Mark Rolston | style="text-align:center" | Andrzej Chudy |- | style="background-color:#8d1211; text-align: center; font-weight: bold; font-family: Montserrat; text-transform: uppercase; color:#fff" colspan="4" | Role bez kwestii |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | Dinah Lance/Black Canary |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | Nathaniel Adams/Kapitan Atom |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | Billy Batson/Kapitan Marvel |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | Amanda Spence |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | G-Gnomy |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | Oliver Queen/Zielona Strzała |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | Hal Jordan/Zielona Latarnia |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | Katar Hol/Sokół |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | Shayera Thal/Sokolica |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | John Stewart/Zielona Latarnia |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | L-2 |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | L-4 |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | L-5 |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | L-6 |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | L-7 |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | Red Tornado |- | | style="text-align:center" colspan="3" | Diana/Wonder Woman Ciągłość fabularna * Historia przedstawiona w tym odcinku jest kontynuacją historii z poprzedniego epizodu. * Trzydniowa przerwa pod koniec odcinka przedstawiona została w komiksie „Stopover”. Ciekawostki Błędy * Czołówka zawiera siedem klipów, ale tylko jeden pochodzi z tego odcinka; reszta to ujęcia z odcinka „Dzień Niepodległości”. * Kiedy nieprzytomni Robin, Mały Flash i Wodnik byli przetrzymywani w kapsułach, końcówki maski Robina zniknęły. * Oficjalny angielski opis tego odcinka odnosi się do Superboya jako „szesnastoletniego klona”, podczas gdy faktycznie ma tylko szesnaście tygodni; mimo to, biologicznie Conner ma szesnaście lat. * Gdy budynek Kadmus się zawalił, peleryna Robina została uszkodzona, przez co odkrywała prawe ramię chłopaka, jednakże rękawy jego kombinezonu pozostały nietknięte. * Podczas konferencji Błysku na końcu odcinka, w pomieszczeniu znajduje się osiem ekranów ułożonych w okrąg, chociaż Błysk posiada jedynie siedmiu członków, co potwierdził Greg Weisman . Odniesienia kulturowe * Mark Desmond mówi Superboyowi, że nie jest „prawdziwym chłopcem”. Jest to nawiązanie do Pinokia, drewnianej kukiełki, która pragnęła zostać prawdziwym chłopcem. * W oryginalnej wersji językowej, Wally nazywa Hit Sezonu „incredible bulk”, co jest odniesieniem do Hulka, postaci z wydawnictwa Marvel Comics, którego jednym z wielu pseudonimów był „Incredible Hulk”. * Słowa Strażnika „łagodne i grzeczne Kadmus”, które w oryginale brzmią „a kinder, gentler Cadmus”, nawiązują do mowy George'a H.W. Busha z 1988 roku, gdzie użył zwrotu „I want a kinder, gentler nation”. Oglądalność * Odcinek zgromadził średnio 1,8 miliona widzów wśród dzieci między 6. a 11. rokiem życia i chłopców w wieku od 2. do 11. lat oraz od 9. do 14. latBill Gorman (19 stycznia 2011). Ratings Notes for TBS, TNT, Cartoon Network; Including 'The Closer,' 'Conan,' 'Southland' & More. TV by the Numbers. Pytania .}} Cytaty Przypisy }} Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu pierwszego Kategoria:Odcinki wyreżyserowane przez Sama Liu Kategoria:Odcinki napisane przez Grega Weismana Kategoria:Odcinki animowane przez MOI Animation, Inc.